Setecientos Veinte Días
by Mana Romios
Summary: "Van poco menos de dos años desde que se conocen cuando Neji se encuentra con el calendario con el que Naruto lleva la lenta cuenta de los dias hecho girones en la basura. Naruto cierra los ojos durante aquel beso y pide un deseo que sabe no se cumplirá. Las horas pasan, la cena se queda fría en los platos. Y el mundo se reinicia otra vez." Slash/Yaoi. Oneshot.


"Van poco menos de dos años desde que se conocen cuando Neji se encuentra con el calendario con el que Naruto lleva la lenta cuenta de los dias hecho girones en la basura. Naruto cierra los ojos durante aquel beso y pide un deseo que sabe no se cumplirá. Las horas pasan, la cena se queda fría en los platos. Y el mundo se reinicia otra vez."

Buenas tardes, -o cualquier hora que sea- la verdad, es que no se como llamar a esto.  
No puedo decir que shipeé a la pareja, ni mucho menos. Pero era una práctica de escritura, y un regalo para una amiga.

Los que quieran agradecer, agradezcan a Nana, a Meghan Trainor y a Undertale.

Sin mas preámbulos.

Nada de lo que esta aquí presente me pertenece -o deseo que asi sea-, ni siquiera mo nombre, antes perteneciente a mi Bisabuela.

¡Disfruten!

...

 _In the blink of an eye,_  
 _Just a whisper of smoke,_  
 _You could lose everything._  
 _The truth is: you never know._

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby,_  
 _Any chance that I get,_  
 _I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets._

 _Let's take our time_  
 _To say what we want._  
 _Use what we got_  
 _Before it's all gone,_  
 _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow._

 **~Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend.**

 **...**

La campana de la puerta suena y al momento en que Neji la abre, al otro lado se encuentra con un chico rubio que jamas había visto en la vida.

No, es mentira.

Si que le había visto, en las mañanas de vez en vez, cuando iba con prisa, podía ver al rubio salir de la puerta del elevador, colocándose la chaqueta apresuradamente mientras pasaba a su lado por la entrada principal del departamental, rápido como una exhalación. Siempre exclamaba un saludo a los cuatro vientos al verle.

Quizá fue ese pequeño detalle, el hecho que parecía tan angustiado o como su sonrisa parecía irradiar luz de sol, pero, por alguna una razón, sus habituales deseos de cerrar la puerta en la cara de un desconocido se esfumaron al instante.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" Pregunta Neji con un semblante inexpresivo. El niño -que no puede ser mas que eso, con la apariencia que se gasta- le observa nerviosamente por un instante, antes de volver a sonreír y alborotar el cabello dorado en su nuca, con algo parecido a la vergüenza, pero no es eso, porque Neji no puede imaginar a alguien como el personaje frente a él experimentando algo medianamente parecido a ese sentimiento.

"¡Hola!"Saluda el rubio, "Soy tu vecino de abajo...bueno, no, mas bien en diagonal." El chico empieza a mover las manos de un lado a otro, intentando dar a entender la localización de su residencia, empezando a divagar con bastante facilidad "...porque el puesto de hamburguesas no esta realmente tan cerca de la tienda de Ramen como tu casa de la mía, pero la linea entre una y la otra es mas o menos la misma. ¿Haz ido alguna vez? ¿Al puesto del Sr. Ichiraku? Es genial, deberíamos ir juntos-"

"Si, seguro." Termina cortándole Neji, al notar que el rubio no va a ningún lado con la conversación. "Y, de verdad, fue un placer conocerte-" Se detiene al notar que no sabe el nombre del rubio, pero el aroma a quemado que empieza a llegarle desde la cocina hace que le reste importancia "...Vecino, pero si eso es todo lo que querías decir..." Neji empieza a cerrar la puerta, pero el rubio la empuja con las manos, deteniéndole.

"¡Espera!" Suelta un grito, y el perro del vecino al otro lado del pasillo empieza a ladrar. "Quería preguntarte ¿Puedo usar tu ventana?"

"¿Mi ventana?"

"¡Si!" La sonrisa de luz de sol vuelve a iluminar ese rostro de piel trigueña y Neji se siente inesperadamente débil hacia este total desconocido; quien, si le pidiera la luna, o un riñón, con esa sonrisa perfecta en los labios, Hyuuga sabe perfectamente que se los daria al instante. "Es que, seguro lo has notado, pero tu ventana da justo a la escalera de incendios."

'No me digas.'

"La cosa es que me olvide las llaves en el trabajo, pero puedo pasarme desde tu ventana."

El silencio les sigue por un instante eterno, en el que Neji examina a su vecino con ojos que bien podrían ver a través de las paredes. Lo nota, que no miente, en la forma en que los talones dan pequeños saltitos por su cuenta, inquietos, el como sus ojos le observan, inseguros, asustados por la posibilidad de un no, o la manera en que sus dedos juegan con mangas de su chaqueta con nerviosismo, pero no el nerviosismo de una persona tímida, era el nerviosismo que se tiene cuando se esta apresurado, o quizá, tan nervioso que apenas se puede respirar.

Es totalmente sospechoso, pero no de la manera en que lo es un ladrón.  
Neji se pregunta si se ha dejado el horno encendido mientras repasa el cuerpo pequeño y delgado frente a él, y sabe que no esta mintiendo. Es un extraño sentimiento de seguridad, algo que le da plena confianza en el chico, algo bizarro, ridículo y surreal, pero no se detiene, porque no tiene ni el mas pequeño presentimiento en contra de esto.

Neji se aparta de la puerta, dándole la bienvenida al interior con un gesto de la mano. El rubio bien podría haberse ganado la lotería y la expresión de felicidad en su rostro no hubiera sido tan grande.

Agradece mil veces, y parlotea de aún más cosas mientras Neji le encamina a la ventana, su estomago ruge por lo bajo pero el rubio no se da por entendido mientras despotrica acerca del poco conveniente horario de su trabajo o lo hambrienta que también ha de estar su mascota.

No sabe que le impulsa, pero coloca un envase repleto del estofado que había estado preparando hasta minutos antes en las manos del joven.

"Para que lo compartas con tu gato" Dice, mientras le despacha.

Una vez por su cuenta y con la cuchara parada en medio de su camino hacia su boca, se pregunta como supo que la mascota del chico era un gato. Pero lo descarta, asegurando que seguramente se lo habrá dicho en algún momento de su incesante monologo.

'Sí, ha de ser eso.'

Se olvida de las trivialidades rapidamente, pensando en el trabajo que le falta por hacer y en las cuentas que aun ha de pagar.

Esa noche sueña con el rubio. Se sientan juntos bajo la luz de la luna, mientras presiona besos dulces en la piel suave sus mejillas. El muchacho sonríe y susurra su nombre por lo bajo.

Cuando despierta trata de olvidar y decide que la sensación que anida en la boca de su estómago no es medianamente parecida a un Deja vu.

.

Pasan dos días antes de que vuelva a saber del rubio. Es un sábado en la mañana y el sonido de los nudillos contra el cristal hacen que se gire para encontrarse con aquel rostro de piel trigueña en su ventana, su cara presionada contra esta como la de un niño en una dulcería.

"Soy Naruto" Informa justo después de su saludo. Le tiende el mismo envase que Neji había dado por perdido hace dos dias, al regalarle parte de su cena. Esta repleto de galletas; son feas y de formas extrañas, pero el color y el aroma son los correctos. Neji siente como su corazón golpea con fuerza contra las paredes de su pecho, con alas de mariposas raspando su estomago.

Los jóvenes comparten una mirada cargada de significado por lo que parece una eternidad antes de que Naruto se lleve una mano al cabello, repentinamente incómodo.

Al parecer, se ha pasado tres pueblos.

"Muchas gracias por todo. Nos vemos luego, supong-"

"¿Quieres entrar a desayunar?"

La sonrisa de luz de sol vuelve y Neji no sabe porque, pero le deja entrar, tanto a su hogar, como a su vida y corazón. El rubio se hace un lugar en su interior con facilidad casi ensayada y Neji se da cuenta que quererlo es tan fácil que es imposible de evitar.

..

"Cumpliré los veinte dentro de tres semanas" Afirma Naruto, más bien ofendido, cuando Neji pregunta que grado del colegio estudia durante una de sus cenas compartidas que ya se han convertido en una costumbre. "Estoy por mi quinto semestre de Ciencias Políticas"

La respuesta sorprende al mayor de ambos. Algo en su pecho se agita y arde, pero intenta que las esperanzas no se acrezcan en demasía, mientras sonríe y continua la conversación con una disculpa junto a un cambio de tema.

"Yo estudié Leyes, estoy seguro de que tuvimos asignaturas en común, puedo prestarte algunos libros"

Porque, hablando con toda sinceridad, ¿Qué son cinco años?

...

Se entera de que el padre de Naruto había sido aquel joven senador que había muerto hace ya más de una década, descubre ciertas verdades que debían permanecer calladas, abusos, desgracias y malas pasadas. Es extraño, porque Neji se siente culpable, como si hubiera estado ahí y no hubiese hecho nada al respecto.

Naruto llora suavemente, con la mano apretada con fuerza en la de Neji, las lagrimas empapan sus pestañas, con la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro y le agradece; no es el mismo tipo de agradecimiento que le suelta normalmente, mas bien hecho por cortesia, sino uno real, honesto e increíblemente agridulce.

"Eres la mejor persona que conozco, de verdad te quiero, Neji"

Es en ese momento, con el chico acunado en la curvatura de su brazo, que Neji se da cuenta que esta completamente enamorado, que nunca podrá dejar de estarlo, a pesar de la remota posibilidad de que sus sentimientos se vieran correspondidos, de que Naruto sintiera lo mismo.

No se ve en capacidad de siquiera pensar en una existencia sin el rubio como parte fundamental de su vida, a pesar de ya haberla vivido hasta ese entonces sin su compañía. Y quizá se contradice, pero no importa, porque ya ni siquiera recuerda como es respirar sin sentir el aroma dulce de los girasoles inundando sus sentidos.

...

Lo ama en silencio y con lentitud. Lo adora con fricción y calor. Le quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie. Con manos que exploran lo que ya conocen, con un corazón que añora tan profundamente que duele.

Porque, a pesar de las diferencias y las peleas poco fundamentadas, a pesar de que ambos vean el mundo de maneras tan diferentes y extrañas entre si; Neji sabe que no lo cambiaria por nada.

Porque lo ama y ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

A pesar de que la mitad de la ropa en el interior de su ropero no sea la suya, de que encuentre su propio cepillo de dientes usado y descartado en el interior del lavamanos durante las mañanas, o como Naruto parecía ser capaz de romper cada pequeña regla impuesta con la facilidad que se le da respirar, no le importa, porque los pros no sobrepasan a los contras, pero sí son mucho más significativos.

Como la manera en que Naruto recuerda cada pequeño detalle sobre su personalidad, la forma en que lee sus sentimientos como si se trataran de libros o como parece estar tan seguro de lo que desea de la vida.

Y ahí están los domingos en la mañana, en los que Naruto siempre es él que prepara el desayuno, usando solamente la ropa interior que no es la suya mientras les da la vuelta a los panqueques de la manera en que sólo ha visto en los programas de cocina.

Neji sabe muy bien que no le cambiaria por nada.

...

Van poco menos de dos años desde que le conoce cuando Neji se encuentra con el calendario con el que Naruto lleva la lenta cuenta de los dias hecho girones en la basura. El rubio no le da explicaciones, pero el moreno tampoco las exige.

Comen con tranquilidad y hablan de trivialidades, mientras que Naruto parece sonreír de más y el azul de sus ojos parece una sombra más oscura.

Cuando es hora de despedirse Naruto se lanza a sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si se le fuera la vida. Se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en los labios. Un beso con sabor a nostalgia, amargura y sueños rotos.

-Uno de los dos moriría ese día, lo sabia, lo había visto millones de veces antes. Pero eso no quería decir que lo diría en voz alta, no cuando el mismo Neji no parecía recordarlo.-

Naruto cierra los ojos durante aquel ultimo contacto, tratando de retener las lagrimas con todas sus fuerzas. Pide un deseo que sabe no se cumplirá.

El camión pasa rápido frente al callejón, justo al momento en el que Naruto corre a traves de la calle, apresurado para llegar a casa tras un día que ha pasado demasiado lento; el chirrido de las llantas es ensordecedor. El conductor afirma que no le vio.

La cena se queda fría en los platos.

Y el mundo se reinicia otra vez.

...

Naruto esta parado frente a la puerta de su departamento, buscando las llaves perdidas entre sus múltiples bolsillos.

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, los ojos azules rebosantes de estas en pocos segundos. El rubio las limpia con rapidez, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no hay razón para llorar.

Una voz diminuta en un escondrijo de su mente difiere, como si fuese parte de un recuerdo olvidado.

Decide subir hasta la azotea y bajar por la escalera de incendios hasta su apartameto.

Algo le detiene en el piso justo sobre el suyo, algo que le llama y le causa repulsión por partes iguales. Al final, tras un instante eterno sigue su camino entre lágrimas y acaba deslizándose a través de la ventana abierta de su habitación. Toma a Kurama en brazos, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo que a hecho es lo mejor, a pesar de que no tenga la menor idea de que ha sido lo que hizo.

La soledad envuelve su pecho hasta que ya no lo siente, sus ojos se cierran bajo el peso de las lagrimas que se empujan unas con las otras para salir.

Se queda dormido en el sillón, con el gato acunado sobre su pecho, que trata de separarse con garras y dientes mientras Naruto sólo le abraza con mas fuerza. No es capaz de ponerse en pie nuevamente, a pesar de que parezca fuera de carácter en su personalidad activa, sus piernas no tienen la fuerza para levantarse en lo que parece una eternidad.

Es completamente aterrador.

Se odia a si mismo, pero no conoce la razón, y es un sentimiento tan nuevo, tan profundo, tan repentino, que simplemente no lo resiste, desmoronándose sobre su propio peso sin más remedio.

Pero el tiempo pasa, y esta vez Naruto recuerda gradualmente, comete errores y llora hasta el cansancio. Intenta separarse de Neji, no llegar a nunca conocerlo.

Cambia su horario en la universidad, busca un nuevo departamento y se enrolla con la chica bonita de su clase de Redacción, a pesar que solo guste de ella por el color de sus ojos. Lleva la cuenta de los dias con cuidado, buscando evitar que la historia se repita nuevamente, sin saber que ya ha hecho lo mismo cientos de veces antes.

Al final, solo pospone lo inevitable. Van quinientos doce dias cuando Neji es él que se le acerca durante una de las fiestas navideñas de Ino. Naruto había olvidado por completo que tenían amigos en común. Neji actúa como si le conociera, mucho más confiado que su yo habitual; es extraño, porque no recuerda una sola vez en que ambos sepan por lo que están pasando al mismo tiempo.

Pero ya no tiene ningún punto preocuparse, es demasiado tarde. Se ha enamorado otra vez. De todas maneras, nunca tocan el tema, demasiado ocupados comiéndose la boca en el poco tiempo que ambos saben que les queda.

Esta vez, es Neji el que acaba con todo.

Nadie nunca supo como se inició el incendio.

...

Naruto no recuerda demasiado bien como fue que el ciclo original, o si su forma de pensar siquiera es la misma de la del impetuoso joven que se aloja en memorias que parecen ya demasiado lejanas.

Si no es que toda su existencia siempre ha funcionado de esta manera, en un bucle que gira y gira. Quizá todos sus recuerdos anteriores sean solo una terrible mentira, un cruel consuelo que le ofrece el creador del juego siniestro que tanto Naruto como Neji se ven obligados a jugar.

Porque si alguna vez existió un pasado, la certeza de un futuro, tanto con la presencia como carencia de sus existencias es una promesa que deberá cumplirse en algún momento.

No hace falta demasiado para que se olvide por completo de sus cavilaciones. Él no recuerda en la siguiente temporada de ciclos, por lo que cuando vuelve a tener conciencia sobre su situación esta tan aterrorizado que no tiene tiempo para filosofías absurdas.

Tal vez es lo mejor.

Quizá esos breves intervalos de ignorancia es lo que los mantiene cuerdos.

...

Poco después de media noche, en la primera hora del dia Setecientos Veinte, unas manos se cierran sobre su garganta en medio de un tacto casi familiar, casi reconfortante.

'Así que es una de estas veces' Nota con amargura antes de darle la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Aprovechando los últimos segundos para pedir por un cierre.

Como siempre, su petición no se cumple.

...

Asesinatos, accidentes y catástrofes. Todas pasan en un horario tan predecible durante el dia setecientos veinte que Naruto no puede sino pensar que alguien en la lejanía se burla de su desgracia.

Poco renuentes ladrones en busca de sus bienes materiales. Demasiado apresurados automóviles incapaces de ver al desafortunado peatón hasta el ultimo segundo. Incluso inesperadas enfermedades terminales existentes en su sistema de un momento a otro.

Recuerda una vez en la que el día paso sin sobresaltos y se creyó salvado, que por fin había alcanzado el final de la terrible maldición de conocer la fecha exacta del final de su felicidad. Esa noche murió entre sueños, con un súbito dolor en su pecho y la respiración ahogada en la garganta.

Tambien existieron muertes menos glamurosas, cosas que solo pueden pasar por la peor de las suertes.

Un objeto contundente que cae desde la alturas, golpeándole en la nuca. Un resbalón en el baño y una nuca sangrante. O algo tan simplemente ridículo como ahogarse con su propia comida.

Naruto cree recordar una vez, vagamente, que un rayo le alcanzo una noche lluviosa. O quizá fue un tren. Lo más probable es que fueran ambos, más de una vez.

Sin importar lo que haga, a pesar de cual sea la relación que entable con Neji -o que tenga una en absoluto- la cuenta de los dias siempre termina igual.

El problema es que no en todos los ciclos recuerda su deprimente resolución. Supone que si siempre lo hiciera el espectáculo no sería tan mórbidamente entretenido.

Esas son las veces en que intenta evitar su encuentro como si se tratara de la peste, en las que no se lanza en sus brazos desde el primer día. En los que creé que lo que impulsa el terrible acto de despertar, amor y muerte son los sentimientos que llega a desarrollar por Neji.

Pero ya sabe que no se trata de eso.

Al final, sí que es el destino él que decide el último movimiento del juego, a pesar de la falsa sensación de control que les ofrece hasta poco antes.

...

La campana de la puerta suena y al momento en que Neji la abre, al otro lado se encuentra con un chico rubio que jamas había visto en la vida.

No, es mentira.

"¿Puedo usar tu ventana?"

Se trata de Naruto.


End file.
